Various front end attachments for relatively small, utility type work vehicles are well known in the art. The present invention is directed to an attachment having a tool, such as a blade, that can be flipped from the operator's seat between an upright position for pushing operations when the vehicle is moved forwardly or back-dragging operations when the vehicle is moved in reverse. The blade can also be swivelled between a wide variety of left and right oblique positions so as to greatly increase the utility and ease of use of the blade.
In one preferred form, the backside of the blade is pivotally attached to a support of the attachment for flip-over movement about a transverse axis located in the lower half of the blade. A single hydraulic piston and cylinder unit is pivotally attached to the support above the blade and is operably connected to the blade at a pivot point located somewhat above the mounting point of the blade to the support. When the cylinder is in a retracted condition, the blade is maintained in an upright position with the concave side facing forwardly for pushing operations, but when the cylinder extends, the blade flips over with the concave side now facing rearwardly so as to prepare for back-drag operations and the like. Preferably, both the blade and the flip cylinder are mounted on a swivel head of the support which can be swivelled left and right about an upright axis by a pair of alternately moving cylinders so as to position the blade in any one of a number of left and right oblique positions, whether the blade is upright or inverted.